User blog:Heswe099/Summer rose. Thus kindly, I scatter: Yet another RWBY fanfic.
Chapter 1: encounter by the woods. On a cold snowy evening a small girl donning a red cape was treading a cold dead forest. The girl seems out of place in this forest, her bright red cape dancing by the blowing wind seemed more alive than the trees and snow. Making her way through the trees and the thick snow she finally arrives at her destination. Her destination was a grave located at the cliff at the edge of the forest. The wind blew a strong gale making her cape waltz in the wind as she slowly walks to the grave. As she stares at the grave she seems lost in thought, but sadness is the only thing that can be read in face of the little girl. she kneels down and touches the top edge of the grave wiping of snow that has accumulated on it. and here she says: "Its been five years, ive been returning here, every year, to this place." The wind blows again as if trying to converse with her. "it was on a day like this right. It was cold, it was snowing, and i was alone." She pauses for a moment she looks up on the sky and just seems lost. she sits down closer to the grave wiping off more snow. A rose can be seen engraved on the stone and there were some words that can be seen too. "Summer rose. Thus kindly, I scatter." "You always had a way with words, father." ---- On a cold snowy evening a small girl wearing tattered white clothes was running through the woods. she was running for her life. Howles can be heard from the distance and the sounds seem to be getting closer to the girl. She kept on running, running as fast as she can ignoring the cold and the snow. She kept running aimlessly but it was to no avail. the howling never stopped and she was slowly running ouot of breath. What's worse is that the cold is slowly catching up to her. She can feel her legs go num and slowly succumb to the cold. she cant keep this up forever, and she knows deep in her heart how this is all going to end. She seemed trapped in a doomed fate, There was no way for her to survive. Even if she manages to elude her persuers she would succumb to the cold and she would still die. The girl managed to get to a clearing in the woods. What she saw there horrified her. Her persures had been waiting for her, she tries to run back but there were more behind her. Huge werewolf like beings with blood red eyes slowly approached her. Their howles and shreaks pierce the silence of the cold forest. They look intetnly at their victim. A look of satisfaction can be seen on the faces of the creatures. They have finally caught up to their prey now its just a matter of time before thei hunger is satisfied. The girl, terrified, let out a loud shriek, a desperate call for help but it seems futile. No one would hear her. She trembled as one of the creatures lunge to attack. She fell down on her back and closed her eyes and awaited her demise. BANG! A loud sound pierced the the woods. it was the sound of a gun. at this moment the girl opened her eyes and saw her would be assailant dead on the ground. and then something strange happened, the corpse of the dead creature began to turn into rose petals that get blown by the wind. it was beautiful yet morbid sight. and then a loud voice can be heard from afar. "HEY WHY DONT YOU PICK ON SOMEBODY BIGGER THAN YOU!" The creatures turned their attention to the assailant. Anger can be seen on their faces as they seem to grieve over their fallen comrade. The girl also looked at the person who said those words, and there she saw a tall pale man donning a red cape and holding a huge red gun that still has smoke coming out of its barrel. "Hey little girl, stay where you are, im going to save you from these big bad wolves." he let out a big proud smile as if to comfort the terrified little girl. The girl not knowing what to do simply nodded at the man. The creatures then suddenly started running towards the caped man with killing intent. A smug smile can be seen upon the man's face as he started running towards the creatures. "Scatter like roses!" Category:Blog posts